Tied
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#AnniversaryFFA] Akutagawa Jirou hanya manusia biasa. Terlahir sebagai seorang omega terkadang membuatnya dipandang sebelah mata. Namun ia berhasil menarik perhatian salah satu alumni sehingga kini mereka resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Baginya ini justru seperti mimpi buruk yang abadi karena kekasihnya adalah Atobe Keigo. / OMEGAVERSE!AtoJi! / DLDR!


**Prince of Tennis **disclaimer by** Konomi Takeshi**-sensei

**Tied **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : M (I**mplisit**)  
Genre : R**omance

**Pair : Adorable Pair (A**tobe** K**eigo** x A**kutagawa** J**irou**)**

**Warning :** **Special for FanFiction Addict's Anniversary!** **OMEGAVERSE! **OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**~ I'm tied by your love ~**

* * *

Siapa bilang menjadi pacar seorang Atobe Keigo itu membahagiakan?

Bagi Jirou, itu adalah salah satu mimpi buruk yang tidak berkesudahan. Dirinya tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kenapa banyak orang, terutama para gadis, di luar sana sangat mendambakan status tersebut?

Apa karena Keigo tampan? Huh! Matsumoto Jun lebih tampan baginya.

Terlahir dengan tubuh sempurna? _No_. Pria itu punya banyak kelemahan, percayalah.

...atau karena dia anak orang kaya? _Heck_. Pasti karena itu.

Zaman sekarang uang memang segalanya. Jirou akui, dirinya butuh harta banyak. Tapi bukan itu juga yang membuatnya jadi pacar Keigo. Kalau disuruh memilih, ia akan minta tukar statusnya dengan yang lain. Apapun itu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Atobe. Malah hatinya berharap mereka tidak saling kenal saja.

Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain.

Keduanya dipertemukan dalam pertandingan tenis antara anggota klub Hyoutei yang sekarang dan para alumni. Keputusan Jirou waktu itu untuk tetap berjaga lalu ikut bermain adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia buat sejauh ini. Dirinya yang terlalu _exciting_ justru menarik perhatian pria tersebut sehingga setelah gilirannya selesai, Keigo datang menghampiri. Jirou yang bodoh tentu menerima ajakannya bertanding karena, _heck_, orang ini (meski sudah berumur hampir 30 tahun) berhasil menjatuhkan kaptennya, Ryou, dengan mudah.

Aneh, tapi rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding pertandingan resmi yang pernah Jirou ikuti. Ia tidak tahu apa lawannya yang lemah atau sang alumni yang memang terlalu kuat, bermain tenis dengan Keigo terasa menakjubkan. Dirinya dibuat ketagihan dan saat sosok itu mengundangnya lagi, tanpa ragu Jirou iyakan.

Dan di situlah kedekatan mereka dimulai...

Bahkan bukan hanya permainannya yang buat candu, tapi wangi—

—_shit_. "Keigo! Hentikan feremonmu!"

Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang Jirou, diikuti ciuman mesra di lehernya. "Hm?"

Kakinya melemah dalam hitungan detik. Sosok di belakangnya mengeratkan pelukan setelah tubuh Jirou tidak mampu berdiri sendiri. Atobe Keigo di pagi hari adalah salah satu hukuman neraka baginya. Feremon alpha-nya terlalu kuat dan bahkan pria itu sendiri bilang tidak bisa mengendalikannya sendiri. Kepala Jirou mulai pusing. Meski ini sudah terjadi hampir selama dua bulan terakhir, bukannya melemah, ia merasa feremon Keigo justru semakin kuat dari hari ke hari.

Bibir Jirou bergetar. Bagian tubuh tersensitifnya mulai menegang di bawah sana. Jiwa omega-nya mulai menjerit ingin dijamah. "Ke-Keigo... brengsek—haahh..."

Tubuhnya dibalik kemudian diangkat ke atas kusen jendela. Seketika Jirou diingatkan di mana ia berada. Dengan tirai yang dibuka (karena kebiasaannya tiap pagi untuk mendapat matahari pagi), siapapun bisa melihat keadaannya yang hanya memakai kemeja putih panjang jika mereka melihat ke atas, ke arah jendela sang tuan muda keluarga Atobe. Jirou panik namun perhatiannya teralih pada jilatan sensual di bibirnya.

"Jirou..." Lidah itu pun menyerbu setelah diberi akses masuk. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambut silver Keigo, memintanya untuk berhenti. Lenguhan lolos kemudian. Jirou berusaha menghindar ketika ingin dicium.

"Aku... ada latihan," ucapnya dengan napas berat.

"Hm? Hari ini juga?" Bukan bibir, kini Keigo memilih mencium perpotongan lehernya.

"Nngh! Ke-Keigo, hentikan—haahh..." Kedua tangan Jirou mendorong tubuh pria itu.

Meskipun memberontak, feremon yang dikeluarkan Keigo tidak berkurang. Kepala Jirou benar-benar terasa ingin pecah. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan akan terseret dalam arus bernama nafsu birahi jika tidak secepatnya menjauh atau keluar dari ruangan ini. Dari sudut mata, dirinya melihat pria tersebut memberi jarak. Jirou ingin mengembuskan napas lega, namun tercekat di tenggerokan saat kepalanya mendongak dan menangkap seringaian serta kilatan mata predator milik alpha-nya.

Yap. Alpha-nya. Sial.

_Hari ini aku tidak bisa lolos seperti kemarin... huh?_

"Kau sudah ada di tahun ketiga, tidak perlu setiap hari ikut latihan di _off season_, kan?"

"...satu ronde saja."

"Uh-huh, _satu_ ronde saja."

* * *

**~ AtoJi Fanfic ~**

* * *

"Sudah sampai, Jirou-sama."

Sambil meringis pelan dan memijat pelan pinggangnya, Jirou bersiap keluar dari mobil limousine yang ditumpanginya. Pintu dibukakan oleh sang supir. Ia mengecek waktu dari jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lima belas menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai. Jirou bisa bernapas lega. Walaupun janjinya diingkari (karena si _bocchama_ memaksanya _main_ sampai lima ronde), beruntung dirinya tidak terlambat.

_Tapi kalau begini... mana bisa berjalan normal. Sialan..._

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar—" Jirou menatap ngeri pada si supir. "A-ada apa?"

Dengan _background_ berbunga-bunga, pria tua itu menjawab, "_Mood_ Bocchama memang bagus jika ada Jirou-sama. Dunia saya terasa damai dan tentram dibanding kemarin."

Ingin marah tapi badan bagian bawahnya masih sakit. Jirou memilih mengabaikannya.

"Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, Jirou-sama."

_Gaaaaah! Menyebalkan!_

"Oh iya! Nanti saya akan jemput Anda!"

Jirou benar-benar tidak peduli. Kakinya berjalan perlahan memasuki area gedung utama SMA Hyoutei. Ia mengabaikan suara penuh hinaan di sekitarnya. Ini sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya setelah Keigo mengantar dan menciumnya tepat di depan pintu utama, tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Lagi-lagi dia diantar dengan mobil Atobe-sama."

"Pasti dia menyerahkan tubuhnya semalam, tuh."

"Dasar omega murahan."

Menghela napas, matanya melirik ke dua gadis yabg berbisik cukup keras itu. Mereka terlihat menahan napas. Jirou menatapnya tidak suka, "Kalau tidak tahu faktanya, jangan kalian bicara asal-asalan tanpa bukti."

"Statusmu sebagai omega sudah cukup jadi buktinya," sahut salah satunya.

"Hush, hentikan, Nacchan."

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil Keigo."

Ucapannya sukses membuat mereka melongok. Jirou kembali melangkah tapi berhenti di ambang pintu. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas sambil melirik dari ujung mata ke arah mereka.

"Itu pun _kalau_ kalian bisa."

Terdengar cacian lagi disertai suara yang lain berusaha menenangkan.

"Tumben kau meladeni mereka, Jirou?"

Tanpa menengok, ia tahu itu suara milik Gakuto. "_Bad mood,_" jawabnya singkat sambil mengganti sneaker dengan uwabaki.

Di samping pemuda itu, ada Ryou. "Semalam tidur di tempat_nya_ lagi, huh?"

"Gara-gara siapa aku bisa ditangkap kemarin?"

Baik Ryou maupun Gakuto hanya tertawa datar. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tahu, tak ada yang bisa lolos dari tangan Keigo. Sekalipun Jirou memohon untuk disembunyikan, mereka takkan bisa berkutik karena sadar akan kekuasaan pria yang kini jadi alpha-nya. Meski benci mengakui ini, namun ia tidak menyangkal rasa senang ketika dirinya bisa mengklaim seorang Atobe Keigo sebagai miliknya.

Mungkin Jirou sudah jadi manusia termunafik di dunia sekarang.

Penyebabnya? Atobe Keigo.

"Hoi, nanti sore jadi main tenis?" tanya Gakuto.

Ryou kini berjalan di sisi kiri Jirou. "Choutarou katanya ingin ikut kita."

"Geh, bukannya latihan dengan anggota klub yang lain malah nempel denganmu terus. Gimana pas kau lulus nanti?" Jirou tertawa melihat Gakuto memasang wajah antara jijik dan tak berdaya. "Kau jadi ikut tidak?" Kali ini dirinya yang ditanya.

Ringisan pelan lolos dari mulut setelah mengambil satu langkah menaiki anak tangga. Tubuh bagian pinggang ke bawah benar-benar terasa sakit. "_Pass. _Aku harus menemani Keigo ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaannya."

"Oh? Kau ingin _dikenalkan_ ke publik secara resmi?" tanya Ryou penasaran.

"Ugh, tolong jangan diingatkan." Jirou merasa mual seketika.

"Apaan, sih!? Cuma nanya doang sampai segitunya!"

Gakuto sadar dengan cara jalannya yang tidak biasa memilih untuk membantu. Tersenyum, Jirou menerima bantuan tersebut. "Aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian, kecuali saat main tenis. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menolak karena cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi," ucapnya.

"Kau tahu kau masih belum terlambat untuk memutuskan hubungan kalian, kan?"

"Ryou!" Gakuto memberi peringatan.

Jirou hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Mantan kapten klub tenis Hyoutei itu memang kalau bicara terkadang tidak disaring dulu. Jadi dirinya sudah biasa mendengar ucapan spontannya. Mereka sampai di lantai dua, ia memilih beristirahat sebentar dengan berdiri menghadap ke arah jendela di ujung koridor khusus murid tingkat satu. "Walaupun ingin, tapi... aku suka menghabiskan waktu bersamanya," akunya pelan.

"Suka... huh?" Ryou meletakkan dagu di bahu Jirou.

"_Sap_." Gakuto menyahut. "Ayo ke kelas! Sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama dimulai."

"Gakuto, gendooong~" pinta Jirou, memelas.

"_No_. Kau tidak bisa jalan normal itu bukan salahku."

"Ryou~"

"Sudah tahu dia _buas_, seharusnya kau langsung kabur setelah bangun tidur."

"Gaaaaaaah! _Kuyashiiiiiii_!"

**.**

.

.

Sesuai pesan supirnya tadi pagi, dari jendela kelas, Jirou bisa melihat mobil _sport_ Ferrari warna _silver_ sudah ada di tempat parkir. Ia berlari kecil keluar ruang kelas. Dirinya sedikit telat karena dapat tugas piket. Beruntung, tubuhnya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Tapi bukannya tadi si supir yang akan menjemput? Kenapa jadi Keigo sendiri yang menjemputnya?

Ketika langkahnya sudah memasuki area parkir khusus mobil, ia bisa melihat sosok Keigo sudah bersandar pada pintu mobil. Mata Jirou fokus pada sebuket bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya. _Huh? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?_

"Keigo, kenapa kau yang menjemputku?" tanyanya sambil berdiri di depan kekasihnya.

Buket itu diberikan padanya, diikuti kecupan di kening. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dijemput Oresama, hm?"

"Mm, bukan begitu." Jirou tak bisa menahan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

Tangan besar Keigo mengacak pelan rambutnya sebelum membukakan pintu. "Masuk."

Kali ini gilirannya yang memberi kecupan, namun di pipi. Terkutuklah tinggi badan Keigo.

Sekilas ia bisa melihat seringaian puas di wajah sang alpha. Selama ini memang dirinya jarang berinisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu yang terbilang intim. Mungkin karena itu, Keigo selalu berekspresi demikian. Keigo yang itu. Bisa puas hanya dengan sebuah inisiatif darinya, walau hanya sekedar ciuman dan pelukan. Tiap kali ini terjadi, Jirou tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa sangat dicintai oleh orang ini.

"Beruntung sekali orang yang menjadi pasanganmu nanti, Keigo," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Dan kaulah orang yang beruntung itu, Jirou."

Wajahnya berpaling. Malu karena gumamannya didengar. "Ugh, kau tahu terkadang takdir berkata lain," balasnya yang terdengar bodoh di telinga.

"Jirou, bisa hentikan pembicaraan ini?" Rasa frustasi bisa didengar di sana.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya." Jirou menatap buket mawar di pangkuannya.

"Setidaknya jangan pikirkan untuk hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Dirinya mengerjapkan mata. _Eh? Apa yang dia bicarakan? _Jirou menengok ke samping, meminta penjelasan. Tapi Keigo justru menyuruhnya memakai sabuk pengaman dan tidak berucap apapun.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tidak mengobrol. Atmosfer pun diselimuti keheningan yang cukup mencekam. Omega dalam tubuhnya terus mengatakan tidak ingin membuat alpha-nya marah dan menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf. Tapi Jirou cukup punya rasa harga diri yang tinggi. Lagipula memang kenyataannya begitu. Dirinya hanya manusia biasa, anak dari pemilik toko _laundry_ di pinggir jalan yang sekolah pun mengandalkan beasiswa.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Atobe Keigo...

Matanya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Ia ingin terus berjaga, namun tubuhnya menolak.

"Tidurlah. Nanti kubangunkan saat sudah sampai."

_Hah, mana mungkin. Kau pasti akan membiarkanku tidur setidaknya satu jam._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar saja. Dirinya dibangunkan oleh seorang _maid_ dan entah kenapa sudah terbaring di kamar pribadi Keigo. Sambil mengusap mata, ia pun bertanya, "Di mana Keigo?"

"Keigo-sama sedang ada di ruang kerjanya."

"Sudah ganti baju?"

"Sudah, Jirou-sama."

Ketika kepalanya menengok ke jam yang terlihat mewah di dinding, dirinya tahu mereka akan datang terlambat ke pesta. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati begitu mengingat pembicaraan terakhir mereka. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa gelisah dalam hati sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi. Suit warna biru muda serta kemeja putih sudah dipersiapkan di ujung kasur.

Selesai mandi dan bersiap, Jirou memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tangan kanan sudah menyentuh kenop pintu, namun napasnya terasa sesak. Ia pilih mengatur napas lebih dulu sebelum masuk ruangan. Tanpa mengetuk pintu.

_Ceklik_. "Keigo, seharusnya kau bangunkan aku lebih cepat."

Sang alpha menengok dan menarik ujung bibir kanan ke atas. "Oresama tidak setega itu."

Bibirnya langsung berubah jadi cemberut. "Kita benar-benar terlambat. Pestanya takkan dimulai kalau pemimpinnya saja belum datang," ucap Jirou.

Keigo menutup laptop kemudian bangkit dari kursi. "Tenang saja. Otousama pasti sudah ada di sana. Tanpaku pun pestanya sudah bisa dimulai."

Tanpa disadari, matanya terpaku pada penampilan kekasihnya yang memakai suit biru tua serta kemeja putih yang dua kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka. Sebuah sapu tangan putih terselip di saku dada sebelah kiri. Napas berbau daun mint menyapu wajah secara tiba-tiba. Entah sejak kapan sosoknya sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Jirou menatap lurus pada sepasang mata biru segelap lautan terdalam. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Keigo. Suara dengungan penuh kenyamanan lolos dari bibir itu.

"Warna biru tidak buruk juga untukmu," ucap Keigo pelan.

"Pilihanmu tidak pernah salah, hm?" Jirou tersenyum simpul.

"Hah, tentu saja."

Tangan kanannya berpindah ke bahu, diikuti tangan lainnya. Bersamaan dengan kedua kaki berjingkat. Ia memberi ciuman singkat di bibir Keigo. "Maafkan aku soal pembicaraan kita tadi di mobil," lirihnya sebelum mencium bibir itu lagi.

Ciumannya dibalas dengan kedua tangan kokoh melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Sadar akan waktu, bibir Jirou menjauh diiringi tawa pelan. "Kita benar-benar telat, Keigo."

Terdengar suara berdencih dari pria yang memeluknya. Setelah mencuri ciuman sekali lagi, Keigo pun melepas pelukannya. Tapi tangan kirinya tak pernah lepas dari pinggang Jirou. Bahkan sampai mereka bersiap memasuki mobil _limousine_ yang sudah berhenti tepat di depan pintu _mansion_ utama keluarga Atobe.

Di dalam mobil, Keigo benar-benar lengket padanya. Kepala dibiarkan bersandar di bahu sang omega, sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan Jirou. Helaan napas berat terdengar kemudian. "Kalau bisa aku lebih ingin mengurung di kamar denganmu," ucap si tuan muda dengan nada kelelahan.

"Yang tadi pagi masih belum puas?"

"Tak ada kata 'puas' di kamus Oresama."

_Twitch_. "Hoooh, bagus, deh. Lebih baik kita menghabiskan waktu malam ini di pesta ulang tahun perusahaanmu kalau begitu," balas Jirou sambil berusaha menahan emosi.

Kepala alpha-nya terangkat. Mereka saling tatap untuk waktu yang lama. Kontak mata terputus karena dehaman supir. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di gedung B yang khusus dibangun untuk acara seperti ini. Seorang pramutamu pria terlihat mendekat. Sebelum pintu mobil dibuka, Keigo sudah mengambil posisi duduk tegak. Jirou mengendurkan sedikit ikatan dasi biru tua yang melingkar di kerah kemejanya.

Keigo keluar dari mobil lebih dulu. Beberapa awak media memotret sosoknya yang sempat melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ke arah mereka. Mendadak tubuh Jirou kaku. Ia tidak menduga akan ada _paparazzi_ di acara ini.

"Jirou, ayo keluar." Tangan kanan Keigo terulur ke arahnya. Mungkin sadar raut wajahnya yang penuh kekhawatiran, pria itu menambahkan, "Tidak apa-apa. Ada aku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mau tidak mau, Jirou menyambut uluran tersebut. Perlahan ia keluar dari mobil sambil menggenggam tangan Keigo yang langsung mengubah posisi tangan Jirou dengan melingkar di lengan atasnya. Pria itu tersenyum menenangkannya. Kedua bahu Jirou yang sempat tegang perlahan mulai rileks. Ia balas senyuman tersebut dengan senyum andalannya yang langsung dibalas kecupan ringan di bibir.

Mereka jalan bersisian. Tangan kiri Jirou tidak lepas dari lengan kanan Keigo. Semua tamu yang diundang menatap mereka. Sesekali terdengar decak kagum dari para wanita, baik yang muda maupun yang tua. Tentu saja kekaguman itu tertuju pada Keigo.

Sebagai penerus utama Atobe Corporation, Keigo diperintahkan membangun relasi sebaik mungkin pada pihak-pihak yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan. Entah dengan para pemasok, pendistribusi, sampai pihak media massa. Jadi, wajar baginya untuk mendekati satu kelompok ke kelompok lainnya dan menyapa mereka. Selama itu pula Jirou dipaksa ikut kemudian Keigo memperkenalkannya sebagai calon pasangan hidup yang sukses membuatnya _blushing_ parah sampai rasanya ingin mengubur diri ke dalam tanah.

Lulus SMA saja belum, masa langsung dijadikan calon pasangan hidup!?

Ini terlalu cepat!

Jirou bisa bernapas lega setelah Keigo memilih untuk menemui orang tuanya. Berada dekat dengan mereka jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus masuk ke kelompok yang tidak ia kenali. Dan seperti biasa, pasangan tua itu selalu sukses membuatnya terpanah.

Meski sudah berumur setengah abad, kemesraan mereka seolah tak lekang oleh waktu. Atobe Keisuke dan Atobe Catherine. Jirou diceritakan oleh anaknya sendiri kalau mereka menikah karena dijodohkan. Tapi ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat mereka bertengkar. Saat mereka pulang ke _mansion_ utama, berkumpul dengan Keigo dan sanak keluarga, mereka bersikap hangat. Terkadang saking hangatnya sampai tidak segan bermesraan di depan umum.

Hal yang membuatnya salut adalah meski semasa kecil Keigo lebih sering ditinggal karena urusan pekerjaan, namun tidak pernah dirinya merasa ditinggalkan. Entah bagaimana cara polah asuh keluarga Atobe, Jirou berpikir mereka jadi salah satu keluarga konglomerat yang benar-benar sejahtera dan bahagia. Sesekali ia menyuarakan rasa syukurnya pada Keigo. Bersyukur karena sosoknya dibesarkan di lingkungan yang benar walaupun dikelilingi harta melimpah. Kekasihnya itu kemudian akan memeluknya, mengucap kata mantra bahwa ia sendiri juga bersyukur diberi kesempatan bertemu, mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang bernama Akutagawa Jirou.

Wanita cantik asli orang Inggris itu tersenyum lebar. "Jirou! _Oh my God, you look so cute_!"

Seperti biasa, Jirou akan dibawa ke dalam pelukan Cathrine. "_Long time no see_," balasnya.

"Syukurlah... Calon menantuku mau diajak ke sini," ucap Cathrine seraya melepas pelukan. Ia masih tersenyum penuh keibuan dan menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Calon menantu... ha-ha-ha." Matanya melirik ke arah Keigo namun tidak digubris.

"Apa kau sudah mencicipi makanan yang disediakan di sini? Aku sudah minta para _chef_ membuatkan banyak _cheesecake_ kesukaanmu, loh," cerita wanita tersebut riang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, tangannya melingkar di lengan kanan Jirou dan menariknya mendekati salah satu meja khusus _dessert_. Ia ingin minta bantuan pada Keigo, namun pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum kembali berbincang dengan ayahnya.

Setelah mengambil tiga potong _cheesecake_ dan menaruhnya di atas piring, ia diajak duduk ke meja yang disediakan untuk keluarga utama Atobe. Percayalah, Jirou masih belum terbiasa walaupun sudah diajak ke pesta seperti ini sebanyak tiga kali. Bahkan yang pertama kali dirinya dan Keigo belum resmi pacaran. Entah sihir apa yang dipakai tuan muda itu padanya sampai ia mau saja datang untuk menemaninya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan sekeluarga, Jirou?" tanya Cathrine sambil memotong _cheesecake_.

Dari pandangan orang luar mungkin sikapnya pada tuan rumah ini kurang sopan. Tapi wanita berambut _silver_ di sampingnya yang minta makan _dessert_ sepiring berdua. Jirou tak bisa berkutik dan pasrah saja. Dengan agak segan, ia ikut memotong _cheesecake_ lain kemudian memakannya. Setelah tertelan, baru dirinya menjawab, "Kabar kami baik. Kaasan sering menanyakan Cathrine-sama."

"_Ara maa... I really miss your mom, too_. Adikmu juga. Apa dia masih seimut dulu?"

"Masih, sih. Entah kenapa sikapnya malah menjurus ke _tsuntsun_."

"Serius!?" Tiba-tiba Cathrine mengeluarkan _smartphone_ merah dari tasnya. Sekilas ia bisa melihat aplikasi kalender sedang dibuka. "Besok kami tidak ada jadwal. Aku akan main ke rumahmu untuk memastikan. Ah! Tentu saja Keisuke dan Keigo juga ikut!"

"E-eh? Bukannya ini terlalu mendadak?"

"Mendadak apa, sih? Kalian tidak perlu menyiapkan apapun!"

"U-ugh, meski diminta begitu..."

"Aa!" Lagi-lagi Cathrine bertingkah spontan. Wanita itu mendekat lalu mengendus sekitar leher Jirou yang membuatnya merinding seketika. "_Yareyare_, anakku benar-benar _agresif_."

Segera, tangan kirinya menutupi area leher. Ia tidak mengecek adanya _kissmark_ di tempat yang bisa dilihat orang sejak berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi. Apa mungkin Keigo sengaja meninggalkan jejak di sana?

Tawa halus mengalihkan perhatiannya. Cathrine tersenyum lembut seraya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sedikit wajahnya. "Tidak terlihat, kok. Hidungku memang lebih sensitif. Aku bisa mencium feremon Keigo yang menyelimuti tubuhmu. Bahkan kali ini lebih kuat dari yang terakhir kali kita bertemu," jelasnya. Perlahan senyum itu berubah jadi terlihat menyebalkan di mata Jirou, sungguh.

"Jadi, kalian sering _melakukannya_¸ ya?"

"!? Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk!"

"E-eh!? Malah tersedak, ahaha!"

Sambil terbatuk-batuk, Jirou menerima segelas air putih yang disodorkan padanya. Sang pelaku tertawa geli, sekali-kali menepuk punggungnya. Begitu batuknya mereda, Cathrine langsung menyuapinya _cheesecake_ kemudian mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Oh astaga, mukanya pasti merah tidak karuan sekarang.

"Cassey, berhenti menggodanya." Keisuke bukan salah panggil, itu adalah panggilan sayang.

"Reaksi Jirou benar-benar lucu, 'Suke." Cathrine mengecup pipi milik korban cubitannya.

"Halo, Keisuke-sama. Lama tak jumpa," salam Jirou sopan.

Pria paruh baya tersebut hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sepiring daging bakar tertangkap oleh matanya. Jirou mendongak dan diberi kecupan ringan di bibir. Wajahnya dipastikan memerah lagi. Apa hari ini dirinya benar-benar jadi target kejahilan duo ibu-anak ini?

Keigo kini duduk di kursi samping kanannya. "Itu daging domba. Makanlah."

Mata Jirou berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan tersebut. "_Sankyu_!"

"Aiiiih~ _that boyish, innocent smile is really your charm_," gemas Cathrine.

Di meja lingkaran tempatnya duduk, masih ada tiga kursi yang kosong. Para tamu terlihat segan ingin mendekati meja mereka. Namun ternyata ada yang berani meminta izin untuk ikut gabung dan duduk semeja dengan mereka. Jirou memperhatikan wanita muda yang sempat dikenalkan sebagai anak dari pria tua yang kini mengobrol dengan Keisuke. Dirinya mungkin terlihat bodoh, tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa membaca keadaan sekitar.

Sekali lihat, Jirou tahu maksud dari kedatangan mereka berdua. Terutama setelah menangkap basah ekspresi malu-malu dari wanita tersebut pada Keigo. Ia pun heran. Kenapa wanita ini malu pada kekasihnya? Padahal dia tidak malu dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat kekurangan bahan itu.

"Aa, apa kau suka _cheesecake_, Akutagawa-kun?"

_Eh? Apa kami sempat berkenalan tadi?_

Belum sempat membuka mulut, Cathrine langsung menjawabnya. "Iya, Jirou suka _cheesecake_. Imut, kaaaaan? Bukan cuma itu, dia juga suka makanan manis lainnya. _Neee_?"

"_S-sou... desu ka_?" Wanita tersebut menyampirkan rambut ke belakang telinga. "Kalau Atobe-kun? Suka makanan manis juga?"

_Aaaaah... muncul lagi orang seperti mereka?_

Tidak ada jawaban dari Keigo. Ibunya justru yang menjawab. Lagi. "Anak ini giginya _sensitif_. Mestinya kau tahu fakta ini dari majalah bisnis, kan? Ah, seingatku Keigo pernah diwawancara oleh perusahaan tabloid gosip juga dulu." Jirou kesulitan menelan potongan _cheesecake_ begitu melihat senyum penuh makna di wajah ibu satu anak itu.

Jelas sekali Cathrine menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada wanita muda di depannya.

"Cathrine-sama, apa kau mau mencicipi daging ini juga?" tanya Jirou, mengalihkan perhatian.

Dengan senang hati, tawaran tersebut diiyakan. "Suapi dong, Jirou~"

"Okaasama," panggil Keigo, memperingati.

"Apa, sih? Pelit banget dengan ibu sendiri," sewot Cathrine.

Niat ingin mengalihkan, justru yang terjadi malah berantem ala anak kecil. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah Keisuke. Jirou mengerjapkan mata, memastikan sesuatu. Keadaan di sisi lain pun tampaknya tidak lebih baik dari yang ada di sini. Alis kanan dari pihak lawan bicara Keisuke terlihat berkedut, sementara ayahnya Keigo terus bicara dengan ekspresi ramah. Sekali lihat ia tahu pria tua itu hanya memaksakan diri.

_Aku terjebak. Siapapun, tolong aku... _

"Baiklah, berhubung Presdir terhormat kita sudah berada di tengah-tengah kita. Mari kita persilakan pada Beliau untuk pidato singkat."

_Haaaaah... Setidaknya satu keluar dari lingkaran._

Jirou tersenyum menyemangati (yang sebenarnya tidak perlu) pada kekasihnya. Lagi-lagi wajahnya dibuat memerah karena Keigo mencuri sepotong daging sambil bertindak seolah dirinya sedang disuapi. Tubuhnya berdesir ketika melihat pria itu menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual disertai pandangan seduktif. Dalam sekejap ia pilih memalingkan wajah yang justru mengundang tawa dari arah Cathrine.

Selama pidato tersebut, tak pernah sekali pun Jirou menengok ke arah podium. Dirinya sudah terlanjur malu. Ditambah wanita cantik di sampingnya terus menggodanya walau sang suami memintanya berhenti.

Namun rasa malunya tidak bisa menutupi kegelisahan yang entah kenapa menyelimuti dalam hati sejak mereka masih di _mansion_ tadi. Terutama setelah diberi tatapan aneh yang cukup mencurigakan dari orang tua Keigo. Nafsu makannya langsung hilang. Padahal daging domba yang dibakar ini adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya. Rasanya Jirou ingin kabur dari tempat ini, belum lagi perutnya mulai mulas karena suasananya yang agak janggal.

"Akutagawa Jirou! Lihat ke sini!"

_Gaaaaaaaaaah! Sekarang apa lagi, Keigo!?_

"Jirou! Cepat menengok!"

Entah gemas atau ikut kesal, Cathrine memaksanya untuk menengok ke arah podium. Napas Jirou tercekat di tenggorokan ketika matanya melihat layar di belakang kekasihnya yang bertuliskan "_Will you marry me_?" dengan huruf besar. _Gila!_

"Oresama tahu kau mengataiku 'gila' dalam hati, Jirou," ucap Keigo dengan ekspresi datar.

_Ya gimana gak!? Ini pesta ulang tahun perusahaan, Keigo!_

Ia ingin bangkit dari kursi lalu kabur, namun kedua bahunya ditahan oleh Cathrine. Mencoba sekali lagi tetap tidak bisa. Pasrah, Jirou pun memilih untuk membuang rasa malu sambil menatap lurus ke arah Keigo, ditemani detak jantung yang bertalu-talu.

Keigo menghela napas. "Kau pasti lupa hari ini hari apa."

_Sekarang? Hari Sabtu, kan?_

"Tahun lalu. Di tempat yang sama. Apa kau ingat apa yang Oresama katakan saat dansa?"

_E-eeeeeh... apa!? Sialan, berhenti deg-degan, jantung!_

"_Oresama tertarik denganmu. Kau mau menjadi omega-ku?_"

_...tu-tunggu! Setahun yang lalu!? Eh!? Berarti hari ini _anniv_!?_

"Kau benar-benar lupa, Jirou." Keigo menatapnya dengan mata predator.

_Ampun, deh. Aku memang pacar terburuk! Cepat putuskan aku sekarang! _

Rasanya Jirou ingin dikubur hidup-hidup saja. Masa _anniversary_ hubungan mereka saja lupa!? Ia putuskan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. _Ini parah banget, sumpah. _Jirou bisa merasakan ekspresi wajahnya jadi tak terkendali. Antara senang, kesal, malu, semuanya melebur jadi satu.

"Waktu awal kita bertemu, Oresama memang hanya tertarik dengan keahlian dan statusmu."

Sorot lampu yang menyorot Keigo kini bergerak. Jirou tahu kekasihnya sedang berjalan mendekati mejanya. Ia mendengar suara berisik dari sekitarnya yang mengungkit dirinya sebagai omega.

"Tapi semua itu hanya alasan yang kubuat."

_Alasan? _Sontak kepalanya mendongak. Kedua mata Jirou tertuju pada Keigo.

"Dari semua anggota klub, hanya kau, lawan main yang bisa membuat pertandingan jadi lebih menarik di mata Oresama." Kedua tangan milik Cathrine terangkat ketika sosok Keigo sampai di depan meja mereka. Tangan kanannya mencari sesuatu di dalam saku celana, sementara tangan kiri masih memegang _mic_. Mata mereka bertemu sehingga mengukir senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan pada khalayak umum.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu dilempar ke arahnya. Jirou reflek menangkap barang tersebut yang ternyata adalah bola tenis. Lagi, terukir tulisan "_Will you marry me_?" dengan spidol hitam.

"_Sap_," gumamnya seraya tertawa pelan.

"Jirou, kau sering bilang kalau kau bersyukur dengan kehidupanku," ucap Keigo.

Kali ini tubuhnya mulai rileks sehingga ia bisa menganggukkan kepala.

"Oresama tidak tahu apa kau ini memang bodoh, naif atau semacamnya." Ujung bibir Jirou berkedut, jelas ini penghinaan. Keigo tertawa, sepertinya sadar akan perasaannya yang mulai kesal. "Tapi Jirou, setelah pertemuan kita beberapa kali, ternyata semua ucapanmu adalah kejujuran. Saat pertama kali mendengar ucapanmu itu, Oresama langsung tahu. Kau jujur mengatakannya dan tak ada rasa iri di sana."

Jirou menatap wajah tak berdaya kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa?"

"Selama ini Oresama juga tahu, kau sering digunjing orang-orang karena hubungan kita."

Kedua bahunya diangkat, sungguh Jirou tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain.

"Tapi lucunya, tak ada yang menganggap Oresama sebagai paman mesum karena pacaran dengan anak sekolahan seperti yang dikatakan adikmu, haha." Keigo mengikis jarak hingga berdiri di serong kanannya. Tangan kanan terulur, Jirou sengaja menaruh bola tenis ke atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka dan sukses membuat beberapa orang menahan tawa. Terutama Cathrine.

Tentu saja sikapnya langsung dihadiahi pelototan dari sang alpha. Tak ingin menghancurkan imej Keigo, ia pun mengambil kembali bola lalu menerima uluran tangannya. Jirou dibawa ke tengah-tengah ruangan yang sengaja dikosongkan karena akan ada sesi dansa nanti.

Kepala Keigo menunduk sambil mengusap tangan kirinya dengan penuh kelembutan. Diam-diam Jirou bisa merasakan tatapan iri dari seluruh wanita (dan mungkin pria muda) dalam ruangan. Mereka kembali saling tatap dan jantungnya terasa berhenti begitu kekasihnya perlahan berlutut dengan satu kaki bagai seorang pangeran di dalam buku dongeng kesukaan adiknya. Meski klise tapi ini tetap di luar dugaan Jirou.

"Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya, tapi tak pernah Oresama katakan hal ini dengan setengah hati," ucapnya mengawali perubahan suasana jadi lebih serius. "Aku juga bersyukur telah diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu, mengenal, mencintai, dan dicintai oleh seseorang berhati tulus sepertimu, Akutagawa Jirou." Keigo melepas genggamannya lalu mengambil kotak merah kecil dari saku celana.

Jirou sudah sering melihat aksi pelamaran di tv, tapi bayangan dirinya yang jadi pihak dilamar menjadi kenyataan... Kedua matanya mendadak berair. Bahkan hidungnya mulai berisik dengan suara menarik ingus.

Kotak dibuka. Wujud dua cincin perak tanpa permata pun terlihat. Rasanya Jirou ingin tepuk jidat. Ini adalah cincin yang sempat dibicarakan olehnya sebulan yang lalu. Sederhana tapi penuh makna dengan tulisan tegak bersambung '_Love Eternity_' yang terukir di dalamnya. Apa Keigo sudah merencanakannya sejak hari itu?

"Apa kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Jirou? Menjadi omega-ku selamanya."

"Meski kau harus menungguku lulus SMA dan kuliah?"

"...Oresama akan menunggumu sampai lulus SMA, baru acara pernikahan dilaksanakan."

"Hah?" Jirou sukses tak bisa menjawab apapun. Seketika dirinya lupa dengan jarak umur mereka yang cukup jauh. Tubuhnya yang sempat tegang serta jantung yang berdetak kencang perlahan mulai tenang. "Kalau aku menolak, bagaimana?"

Terdengar suara memekik kaget dari beberapa orang, termasuk Cathrine.

"Alasannya?" Jirou benci melihat seringaian menantang di wajah Keigo, sungguh.

"Pe-pendidikan nomor satu."

"Hanya itu?" Ia ingin berucap lagi tapi keburu dipotong, "Berarti tak ada alasan untuk menolak lamaranku." Keigo tertawa seraya berdiri tegak dan menyematkan cincin ukuran yang lebih kecil di jari manis Jirou. Sebelum melepasnya, pria itu mencium punggung tangannya.

Tak sanggup menahan lebih lama, Jirou menghapus cairan bening yang menumpuk di ujung mata dengan punggung tangan lainnya. Ia ikut tertawa kemudian mengambil cincin yang tersisa. Selama sesi penyematan cincin tersebut, tangannya tak pernah berhenti bergetar. Dengan nada kepayahan, Jirou bergumam, "Haaaaah... menjadi pacarmu saja sulit, bagaimana saat jadi pendamping hidupmu?"

Tubuhnya dibawa mendekat. _Mic_ yang sempat memperdengarkan gumamannya kini berada di belakang pinggang. "Sejak awal kau sudah tidak ada pilihan selain menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamaku, Jirou," bisik Keigo tepat di telinga kirinya.

Perlahan Jirou membalas pelukan sang kekasih. "Sekarang aku benar-benar diikat olehmu, ya?" Tawanya terdengar penuh ketidakberdayaan.

"Oresama takkan pernah melepaskanmu, Jirou," balas Keigo seraya mencium bibirnya.

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan. Banyak orang mengucapkan kata 'selamat', meski Jirou tahu mereka yang sejak tadi menatapnya iri kini hanya bisa memaksakan diri. Ciuman itu terlepas dan ia tak bisa tidak tertawa melihat mata Keigo yang memerah karena menahan tangis. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah pria yang dicintainya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Mungkin terlepas darimu sudah jadi keinginan terakhir di hidupku sekarang."

"Meski kau bilang begitu sekarang, Oresama tetap akan menyiapkan hukuman untukmu."

"...huh? hukuman ap—" _Sialan. Dia gak lupa._

"Bersiaplah, Jirou."

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

* * *

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

**WUT!? FANFIC MACAM APA INI!? **

**Pasti readers udah kepikiran macem-macem ya karena liat rating-nya M wwwww Saya gak kuat bikin yang eksplisit sekarang. Mood-nya hilang *heh?**

**Oh iya, apa kabar kalian penghuni fandom PoT? :') Bagi yang sering mampir ke profil pasti tau saya sering mainnya dimana sekarang wwwww Gak bermaksud ninggalin tapi saya benar-benar lagi kena demam itu fandom (berhubung lagi tayang juga animenya). Semoga dengan fanfic ini bisa menghibur yak. :') Saya sendiri juga kekurangan asupan PoT sekarang, hiks...**

**Akhir-akhir ini saya suka tema age gap begini. Tema omegaverse pun jarang ya di PoT (atau saya nyarinya yang gak becus?). 29 y.o x 18 y.o gak jauh-jauh amat kan? :') Tahun ini saya kelewatan ultah Jirou, mungkin ini juga bisa jadi penebus dosa(?) saya... TAT GOMENASAI, JIROU BEB! #kicked**

**Btw... HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY FFA! XD**

**Zeeeeek dah, udah setahun wwwwww! Thanks banget buat Ai yang ngajak gabung ke grup itu. Dari dulu saya gak ada kepikiran bakal masuk grup penyuka fanfic manapun. Gak ada yang ngajak juga sebenarnya wwwww tapi ternyata seru. Ada temen sharing OTP dkk. :') Semoga ke depannya bakal ada event yang lebih menantang lagi. XD**

**Keep writing, author-samatachi! :3**

**CHAU!**


End file.
